


Serendipity

by eyecannotbelieveya



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV, Weishen V
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1960s, Explicit Language, Historical, Johnny appears, M/M, Military, Qian Kun - Freeform, Slow Burn, The winkun historical au no one asked for, WINKUN, it takes them over 7k words to kiss, kind off, nct - Freeform, winwin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 03:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18886057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyecannotbelieveya/pseuds/eyecannotbelieveya
Summary: serendipity/ˌsɛr(ə)nˈdɪpɪti/nounthe occurrence and development of events by chance in a happy or beneficial way.





	Serendipity

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!
> 
> I posted this once before but I wasn't satisfied with the fully done project so I edited it:)
> 
> As said last time; I did a good amount of research to write this, I rented around four books about China and how the military works while also reading at least five different articles about food during the Cultural Revolution in China on the great web.
> 
> But! Not all of this is historically accurate. For example, in 1969 China, the Chinese navy did not have a ranking system but that was something I wanted to add as an extra for Ten and Kun's characters.
> 
> Also, the idea for this one shot came from Yan Lianke's book; 'serve the people' but this one shot isn't as explicit as that book:)
> 
> And last but not least, this is not meant to offend anyone, it's just for entertainment purposes:)
> 
> If you happen to have any questions or simply just want to talk my twitter and cc are:
> 
> Twitter: [idonthaveireum](https://twitter.com)
> 
> CC: [idonthaveireum](https://curiouscat.me)

 

 

The silence of the cold January night wraps around Kun like a thin, freezing blanket the moment Kun steps foot out of his office in a higher class neighborhood in Beijing. The snow is currently falling in thick layers around him and he turns his collar upwards, trying to keep the cold out as he walks through the empty streets of the neighborhood.

 

The sound of his footsteps and low humming fills the silence laid around him as he walks through the higher class neighborhood in Beijing where he had grown up and works in when he isn’t stationed in a military camp for months at a time.

 

Kun lets his head fill with thoughts he had pushed away as he was working. He looks around himself and slowly lets his very slow pace completely stop.

 

Kun’s eyes glides over to the small candy shop that he and the other kids who he grew up with would go to every Saturday when they were younger and he realized that the shop wasn't in drift anymore.

 

"That's odd." Kun mutters. "Wasn't that still in drift just three weeks ago?" Kun walks up to the door that he had walked through so many times as a child and was hit with a wave of nostalgia.

 

A piece of paper was hung on the glass of the door that would let a customer look into the shop even though they were just walking by. He could see the counter from where he stood and he could hear the old lady that owned the shop's voice. Kun got his glasses out of his left pocket of his winter jacket that he was currently wearing and put them on the tip of his nose as he took a closer look at the paper.

 

_We are very sorry to announce the late passing of Mrs. Xing. The shops will be taken care of by the party. Thank you. 4th of January 1969_

 

Kun reads over the words that was written in a terrible handwriting, the characters being harder to read due to the lack of light and the snow that was silently falling around him. He scrunches his nose and lets out a small breath that shows up in front of him due to the low temperature is, he puts his glasses back into the left pocket of his winter jacket.He lets his mind drift back to his previous thoughts as he starts walking away from the candy shop.

 

Kun could feel that he would miss the small things once again, and the steady ground. He would never get completely used to the rocking of the sea and would usually become seasick for the first three days whenever he was on board a ship.

 

But, Kun couldn't escape his priorities in the navy as a normal soldier and especially now when he was lucky enough to be promoted to vice admiral even though he hadn't earned his title the fair way. His promotion was purely sponsored by his father's money and power inside the Communist Party. _Pure corruption._

 

Kun felt like he was losing time once again, he had turned twenty three just over a month ago and the two last weeks that he had been home from the navy had been filled with overlooking his father's files for the Communist party and his parents nagging about when he was getting married.

 

Kun would maybe miss the steady ground and the silence of his neighborhood but not his parents. Kun shakes his head and pushes away his worries as his head fills with quotes from the Chairman instead.

 

 

**♡♡♡♡♡♡**

 

 

Kun buttons up the last buttons on his new uniform as he stands in front of the mirror inside his bedroom. Kun let his dark eyes slowly drift over his appearance to see if it was any difference at all. The difference was small, very small.

 

The colour and fitting was the exact same as the one he had worn two weeks ago that was now lying in his closet to collect dust along with his school uniform. The only thing that was different on his new uniform was the amount of pockets on it. This one had four instead of two.

 

Kun lets a hand go through his short hair as he lets out a sigh. He turns away from the mirror he was just looking at as he takes slow steps towards his closet to get his hat.

 

He rummages through his clothes and wonders where the hell he had put his hat, for fuck's sake, he had packed his stuff yesterday _and_ cleaned his closet, there were no way that he had already lost the damn green thing. The hat was laid with the socks he used to wear when it was summer and he wonders how on earth it had ended up there. He had cleaned the closet yesterday for Christ's sake.

 

The feeling of running out of time had been filling Kun’s chest last night but now, as he was looking down at his brown suitcase that was laid on top of his bed.

 

The small, brown suitcase was filled with some clothes and his documents and as he stares at it, eyes blown wide, he just feels empty.

 

Kun didn't feel like staying in his childhood home and in his hometown to look over his father's files before they were sent over to the party until the day he died but he didn't quite feel like training young soldiers or being on a ship either.

 

He just feels like he wants to vanish, to just disappear, to just simply become air.

 

Kun makes his way down the straight stairs that leads  to the living room inside the house. It was four in the morning and he had prayed to a higher being that his parents wouldn’t be up. Apparently a higher being had heard his prayers for once.

 

As he stepped into the living room he lets out a breath. His parents weren't awake.

_Great._

 

He tiptoes into the kitchen. Kun goes through the cupboards in the small kitchen and e finds almost nothing. He finds a small portion of vegetables and rice alongside with imported soy sauce that only has a few drop left in its bottle, he needs to spare this small portion of food so his parents can eat.

 

He continues to look through the cupboards and eventually finds some old rice cakes that smells like they’ve been stored for way to long. Even though they smell bad and will most likely give him a stomachache, he knows he has to eat so he can function so Kun simply pops on into his mouth alongside some water before he makes his way out of the house, a few more rice cakes in his hand as he hurries to catch his train.

 

 

**♡♡♡♡♡♡**

 

 

The train makes its way into the train station and Kun is just as stunned with seeing the vehicle as the last time he had seen. Kun had grown up in a rich family but he had hardly traveled outside of Beijing and had only traveled with train twice before.

 

The first time as a child and the second time when he had enlisted in the military. Kun closes his eyes for a couple seconds and lets the nostalgia hit him. He had thought the train had looked so big as a child and when he had enlisted in the military he was to stressed and anxious to even pay attention to the things that was going on around him.

 

The train starts to slow down its tempo and halts in front of him. He gets his ticket out of his jacket as he makes his way towards the entrance of the train. A man in a uniform that Kun had never seen before was stood in the entrance and Kun took a wild guess that he worked there and hands the uniform clad man his ticket.

 

The man nods his head as a sign of approval and gestures with a gloved hand for Kun to make his way into the train car. The train car he walks first into was filled to the brim with people, Kun walks deeper into the train.

 

After walking through a couple train cars he found one with no one in. A small smile forms on his face and he sits down on one of the wooden bench inside the car.

 

The sound of a man announcing that the train is leaving the station in two minutes could be heard from the front of the train and Kun lets himself sink into the wooden bench he was sitting on and rests his head on the wall behind him. He lets his eyes close and he soon drifts off to sleep.

 

 

**♡♡♡♡♡♡**

 

 

Sicheng is a smart young man but _oh_ , was he clumsy.

 

He had worked at the local factory and at his parents farm but that of course had brought him trouble. When he was twelve and still helping his parents at their farm after he had been to school he'd accidentally thrown away a weeks worth of food that had given him a beating from his father.

 

At the age of fifteen, Sicheng had finished school and began working at the local fabric that was in the small city he lived in. His job was fairly easy, his task was for him to bring goods from a small store a little down the street from the factory and back again to the factory. Sicheng managed to do this successfully for three years and at the age of eighteen, he got a promotion. His job was now to take care of the machines inside the factory. Sicheng managed to do this also successfully for almost a year and was once again promoted. His new position in the factory was to look over the accounting. He had been very confident before he had started working but he quickly noticed that numbers weren't his strongest trait. So Sicheng did what any man who didn't want to lose their job would do, he bullshitted all of his work. From putting a little to many zero's at an official document that the Communist Party had asked for to giving a little too much pay to the workers in the factory. Sicheng managed to bullshit his way through his work for a good six month before he was fired with a beating and that the Chairman and the country was disappointed in his work.

 

Then, Sicheng stood without a job and the only thing that was left for a young man like him was to enlist in the military so he signed up, thinking that they would never let him enlist.

 

He was wrong.

 

 

**♡♡♡♡♡♡**

 

 

The letter from Beijing came on an early morning when Sicheng was not at home or studying at home. Sicheng was out in the city he grew up in, once again on a little adventure as he liked to call it.

 

Sicheng had been up since five in the morning and is currently looking out over a rice field that he didn't know was so close to his parents farm. The rice field was beautiful and if Sicheng had been a young man from one of those rich families like the university boys he had seen every morning as he had walked to work he would have used a camera and taken a picture of the rice field. Sadly, Sicheng wasn't a rich university boy with parents that had good connections inside the party or good paying jobs so that wasn't a option for him.

 

Sicheng sighs and lets a hand go through his hair that had grown quite long since he had last cut it.

_I need a haircut._

 

His feet begins moving once again and he walks further and further away from the rice field he had just stood and looked at. His feet continues to take him down the road that leads him further and further away from the rice field.

 

Sicheng continues to walk, his head filling with Chairman Mao's words and a small ball of anxiety forms inside his chest.

 

Sicheng had been dumb enough to put navy as the unit he wanted to join inside the military and he was a hundred percent sure that he wouldn't be accepted because his constant wrong doings inside the factory he had worked at just a little over two years ago. As Sicheng stops thinking about everything that was going to go to hell in his life he realizes he was actually stood in front of the factory he had worked in.

 

"What the fuck am I doing? Why am I here?" Sicheng mutters to himself as he looks up at the factory and at the window of his boss’ office. The fat, old grumpy man was probably sitting inside the darn office just at this moment. "Mister Wang will not let me go with a beating this time." Sicheng straightens his back and hurries home instead of starting trouble with the old man.

 

 

**♡♡♡♡♡♡**

 

 

"I'm home!" He announces as he opens the door, the smell of soup fills his nostrils and Sicheng feels like he is one of those rich university boys he had seen every morning when he had walked to the factor.

 

Sicheng had a strong preference for home cooked meals and especially his mum's cooking, even though it was never enough to feed them all.

 

"Sicheng darling, there's a letter for you in the kitchen! It's been here since the morning, the postman said it was very urgent!" His mother yells and the ball of discomfort Sicheng had felt in the morning was back inside his stomach once again. Sicheng takes off his worn out jacket and throws it on his bed inside the small bedroom he shares with his parents as he walks down the hall of the one floor house that would lead him into the kitchen where his mother was inside.

 

"Okay, coming!" Sicheng says, as he enters the kitchen and sees his mother hunching over a stock pot hanging over the fire inside the kitchen. She looks up from her cooking when her ears that was slowly losing its hearing everyday picks up her son’s heavy footsteps. She gives him a small smile as the two of them locks eyes and she moves her gaze from him to the letter that was lying on their small kitchen table, signalizing for him to open it.

 

"It's from Beijing the postman said. Maybe this time you will make your old parents really proud." His mother says as she laughs.

 

Sicheng's mum had been easier on him than his father had been as he grew up. His mother would say that he needed to focus more and think about the fact that he was serving the people whenever he messed up or was clumsy. His father had always been a little more rough. Sicheng loved and respected his father but he enjoyed the way his mother would encourage him instead of beating him more than he enjoyed his father's way of encouragement. His father had been a military man before he became hurt during a training session and had been a little bit rougher with his children than his mother had been.

 

Sicheng drags himself over to the old kitchen table where the letter is lying. He quietly sits down. The letter looks clean and even has a post stamp on it that reads 'Beijing' and a hammer sickle in the upper-left corner. Sicheng lets out a sigh and slowly opens the letter with shaky hands as his mother watches him from the other side of the small kitchen, still hunching over the food she is cooking. He takes out the letter and takes his time to read the letter, focusing on every character to know exactly what someone in Beijing wants from him. It had probably been around a year or so since had actually read anything that wasn't names or numbers.

 

“What does it say?” His mother aks behind him, Sicheng jolts slightly, not being aware that his mother was standing right behind him.

 

“I got in.” Sicheng mutters and looks up from the letter and turns his head towards his mother. The sight Sicheng was met with was something he had only seen once, his mother was crying happy tears. The last time he had seen her crying when was when she had managed to get him into school.  

 

"You,-- You're,--" His mother doesn’t manage to form a sentence through her tears, the small drops of water running down her cheeks. Sicheng stands up from the chair he was sat on and wraps his arms around his small mother. His mother clings onto her son as tears continues to stream down her wrinkly cheeks.

 

"Mum, I am finally going to make you, dad and the country proud of me!" His mother lets out a squeal and kisses his cheek. Sicheng's cheeks reddens and his mother pinches the cheek she had just pecked.

 

"You are finally becoming the man I raised you to be."

 

 

**♡♡♡♡♡♡**

 

 

Kun was assigned to do the morning roll call which sucked ass since that meant that he had to yell out names and his voice would be hoarse for the rest of the day. It was going to be a great first day in the camp for him.

 

Kun sighs as he stands in front of probably fifty new recruits. They were all clad in green and had their caps on while standing at ease. All except one, he wasn't even wearing his uniform and from where Kun was stood, the young boy looked like a farmer.

 

Kun takes a good look at him and judging by the way the young boy's cloths looks worn out and too short for his long frame,he was probably from a farm. Kun didn't feel like yelling at the  the farm boy and looks around himself to see if any of his colleagues were nearby.

 

None of the vice admirals was near but Kun's friend; Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul, or as he was professionally known as; Ten, was near him. The two of them was both living in Beijing and had enlisted at the same time. Kun had always though Ten was a attractive man and if it weren't for the fact that Ten was extremely mischievous and gave Kun a massive headache whenever he was drunk, Kun would probably have entered a relationship with the man. His feelings for the other man had grown platonic after knowing the other for a month. He was pleasant to the eyes at least, there were no denying there.

 

"Ten!" Kun yells out and gets the attention of the other young man and around fifty sets of eyes was looking at him, including the farm boy. Ten turns around and once he saw Kun, his face lit up.

 

They hadn't seen each other for a little over a year, only communicating with each other over letters and telegrams that would usually reach the other every two months. Ten finishes his conversation with another soldier and hurries over to him. As he comes closer to Kun, he could see how much weight the other had lost.

 

Ten was practically a walking skeleton but even though half of his body weight was gone, Kun could still see the sparkle of mischief in his eyes.

 

"Fancy seeing you here, I thought you would have gotten married at this point." Ten snickers as Kun lets out  a groan filled with frustration and pinches the bridge of his nose.

 

'"Ten, not now. We can catch up with each other when we are having dinner. There's a recruit that isn't wearing his uniform." Kun points out to Ten as he points a finger at the farm boy. His clothes and shoes were worn out and old, his jacket looking thin, too thin for the winter. Kun wonders if they were going to lose a recruit as early as the first week. Ten lets out a sigh and lifts up his hat to run a hand through his hair.

 

"This is the third time this month, why isn't these farm boys getting their uniforms before they come here. It's fucking winter." Ten mumbles as he steps down from the podium and marches towards the farm boy. Ten stops right in front of the farm boy and was standing only a few inches away from the boy. The boy doesn’t salute to Ten and Kun already then knew that this young recruit would be a pain in the ass for him. Kun lets out a groan and keeps  watching the scene that is unfolding a couple of meters away from him.

 

"Name!" Ten yells in the farm boys face and Kun could see that the boy is terrified by the smaller man in front of him. He is practically shaking where he is stood, either due to the cold or the small man in front of him. The boy says his name, Kun can see his mouth moving but can’ hear him speak.

 

"Dong Sicheng, would you like to inform us all why you aren't wearing your uniform?!" Ten yells once again and this Dong Sicheng's boys face and ears flush red out of embarrassment. Sicheng tries to explain himself once again but Ten has had enough of his excuse and Ten pinches the boys’ left ear, _hard_ ,  and drags the taller boy after him. The boy that had been known as just _farm boy_ to Kun a few moments earlier,  was now identified as Dong Sicheng as he standing in front of Kun and Kun could feel himself gulp. He was pretty, really pretty. One of the prettiest men Kun had ever laid his eyes on.

_Do your work!_

 

Kun's mind snaps at him and he straightens his mind and gets back to reality where Sicheng maybe is really, really pretty but the young man was still just a recruit, not someone important to Kun or his work.

 

"Now,-" Kun looks down at the list of names he had gotten this morning where the new recruits names and hometowns were listed. "Sicheng, you can tell me here,-" Kun sticks out his hand and gestures towards all the other young men that the three of the men was stood in front of, "or you can come into my office to explain yourself as to why you aren't wearing your uniform and receive your punishment."

 

Ten's eyes shot up at the mention of Kun's office and Ten _knew_ where this was going. Ten hates morning call more than Kun hates it.

 

"Qian Kun you fucking asshole."

 

"I'll explain myself in your office sir."

 

Both Sicheng and Ten let out. Ten's tone was harsh while Sicheng's voice was soft, almost as soft as Kun's blanket that he would wrap himself into when he was sleeping in his bed at his childhood home in Beijing.

 

Kun's lips curls into a smile. He was higher up in the system that Ten was, Ten could never say no to what Kun demanded.

 

"Chittaphon, you are taking the morning call from now."

 

"But,--" Ten tries but Kun quit him off.

 

"No but's or I'll have to report you to Captain Seo. You don't want that right?" Kun says in a tone that was almost as sweet as the Dragon's Beard candy Kun had bought the two of them that time they had spent a weekend in Shanghai and Ten realizes that Kun is _threatening_ him. Ten is completely stunned where he is standing and even though he knows Kun wouldn't _actually_ report him to Captain Seo, he doesn’t want to go against the taller. Kun laughs and gives his friend a wink as he hands over the list of names.

 

Ten sighs as he takes them.

 

Kun marches away from the stunned Rear admiral, a satisfied smile on his face and Sicheng trails behind him,walking normally. Had Kun bothered to turn around, he would have seen him.

 

 

**♡♡♡♡♡♡**

 

 

"Please take off your shoes before you enter my office." Kun says in a tone that reminds Sicheng more of a demand then a request.

 

The man that is higher up in the system than Sicheng is,opens his jacket to relieve a white linen short under his green jacket and Sicheng can see a flash of characters on one of his pockets.

 

_Qian. His last name is Qian and the other admiral said Kun. Qian Kun._

 

He takes a pair of glasses out of his pocket and sets them softly onto the bridge of his nose. Sicheng doesn’t feel scared by this soldier, he feels more fascination towards the other man,  he was the complete opposite than he, himself was.

 

The two off them takes of their shoes in silence and Sicheng takes a small look at the Vice Admiral's shoes. They were new, still shining and looks like they\ve had hardly been worn. Sicheng's shoes looks worn out but that wasn't a big shock to him, his father had worn them before him and he had worn them for the last four years. To say that they were worn out was a understatement. They were practically falling apart.

 

Kun opens the door of his new office which at the moment only had his shining new desk, his office chair, a small lamp and a small wooden stool in front of his desk. Sicheng sits down on the stool as Kun sits down on his chair behind his desk. Kun rests his elbows on the desk and leans forwards to give of an intimidating vibe. Kun wasn't actually intimidating at all, he was probably the nicest vice admiral in the whole training camp.

 

"Now, Dong Sicheng,--" Kun starts and the young boy raises his head at the mention of his name. "Would you like to inform me why you aren't wearing your uniform?"

 

"Well, you see Sir,--" The young man that was sat in front of him began as he gestures at his clothes with shaky hands.

 

"I'm not,--" he takes a breath and swallows. "I'm not wearing my uniform because all I got was a letter with my name, a time and location as to where I was supposed to show up at. I never got a uniform."

 

"Would you also like to inform me as to why you don't salute the ones higher than you?"

 

"I,--" Sicheng began and Kun raises an eyebrow. "I didn't know you were supposed to do that." Sicheng mutters as he hangs his head low.

 

"You didn't know?! How can you not know?!" Kun lets out surprised as his eyes goes wide.

_Is he actually dumb or does he actually not know. How can you not know?!_

 

"How the fuck did you get to enlist? You don't have an uniform, you don't respect the Rear admiral and,--"

 

"I do respect the Rear Admiral, I just didn't know you were supposed to salute, Sir." Sicheng cuts him off and Kun's eyes darkens.

 

There were certain things Kun would accept, but being spoken back to by someone who was lower than him wasn't one of them.

 

"And now you are cutting _me_ off. Tell me,--" Kun's hands that he had lent on just a moment ago was now laying in his lap as he clenches and unclenches them. "Sicheng, do you want the training and privileges you will get here or do you want to go home to Wenzhou? Do you want to live the rest of your life as a farmer? Huh, is that what you want because if it is, you can and will be sat on the next train." Kun spats as he leans into his chair and lets a hand go through his hair.

_This was not the way I had planned this to go. Well, shit._

 

"Nononono Sir!" Sicheng gets off the stool he had just sat on and kneels in front of Kun with folded hands, begging him at this point. "Please don't send me back! I would rather die than lose my place in the navy!" Kun lets out a breath and sinks even deeper into his chair.

 

Sicheng looks up from the ground as he hears the other man in the room make a sound and Kun gives him a look that could be read as _'get up'_ and Sicheng gets up from the floor, he silently makes his way back to the stool he had sat on just moments ago.

 

"I'm giving you two more chances. Nothing more nothing less." Kun states as he once again let his elbows rest on top of his shining new desk. Sicheng wonders why he gets more than just one chance but, he doesn’t feel like questioning it. He _would_ be sent right back home if he continued to test the limits of the other man.

  


"You're punishment will be that you are going to clean the bathroom for the next month _and_ prepare food for me and Vice Admiral Ten. And don't forget to salute him. He cares a lot about respect." Sicheng nods and begins to make his leave.

 

"Dong Sicheng,--" Sicheng halts and turns to look at the man that is still sunk into his chair.

 

"I don't care that much if you don't salute me but my fellow comrades will not be happy if you don't. Try not to piss them off to much. Also, if you go to Captain Seo’s office you will get your uniform. I expect that you will be wearing it from tomorrow." Sicheng nods for the nth time and officially made his leave from the office of Admiral Qian.

 

His name was Qian Kun. A strong name,meaning the man was strong. He was going to be the death of Sicheng.

 

 

**♡♡♡♡♡♡**

 

 

Sicheng has absolutely no clue as to where he was at the moment. He has walked by at least ten different rooms that probably was offices but the characters were _too_ hard for him to read and now he was lost.

 

"How long have I been looking for this Captain Seo’s office? I don't even know who the fuck he is." Sicheng spats quietly to himself as he continues to roam the halls of the main house of the camp. Sicheng eventually bumps into vice Admiral Kun around twenty minutes later and is lead to Captain Seo’s office.

 

He would be wearing his uniform from the next morning. He wouldn’t be scolded by any other admiral as long as he just wore his uniform, shut his mouth and did the tasks Vice Admiral Qian had given him.

 

 

**♡♡♡♡♡♡**

 

 

Sicheng's body is sore when he wakes up the next morning due to having cleaned the bathroom, which  was huge, Sicheng wasn't even aware that a bathroom could be that big. He had been given a tooth brush and a bucket with warm soap water by Rear Admiral Ten and Sicheng had remembered to salute him when he had come with the tooth brush and soap water. Ten had scoffed and walked away from him without even giving a response back to him. He had felt a little bit hurt but honestly, he could understand Rear Admiral Ten’s anger towards him.

 

Admiral officer Kun had delayed the cooking yesterday due to it being so late when Sicheng began cleaning but that didn't mean that he didn't have to do it the following day. That following day was today.

 

Sicheng sits up in his cot and begins stretching as he looks at the other recruits around him. The dormitory is quiet and Sicheng guesses he has awoken before they were supposed to wake. That means he won’t be disturbed as he gets dressed.

 

Sicheng gets his new uniform out from his small bag that he had taken with him when he left home, a bar of soap his father had given him before he left and a small towel he had definitely not packed.

_Probably mum's doings, sweet._

 

He tiptoes out of the dormitory and begins walking towards the bathroom that was down the hall from where the recruits were sleeping. The floor feels cold against Sicheng's bare feet and he damns himself for not fucking wearing shoes. He was an idiot.

 

As he reaches the bathroom and locks the door from the inside, he strips out of the thin clothes he had worn to sleep and quickly washes himself.

 

Water is running down his face when he hears one of the admirals beginning to wake his fellow recruits and Sicheng quickly dries his face with the towel that now was slightly wet.

 

He buttons his shirt that he was supposed to be wearing under his uniform and puts his shoes on in a hurry while trying to not make more trouble for himself than he had done yesterday. He slips out of the bathroom when the door that leads into the dormitory slams open further down the hall and Sicheng lets out a breath of relief, he had done it.

 

As his fellow recruits makes their way to the bathroom in a daze due to just being woken up, Sicheng makes his way back into the dormitory to leave his bag. Sicheng slips through the entrance of the dormitory where he would be sleeping in as long as he had a place in the camp.

 

He puts his bag under his pillow and quickly makes his bed the way he been instructed to by another soldier last night. As he hurries out of the dormitory and towards the end of the camp where vice Admiral Kun and Rear Admiral Ten slept and had their offices inside he lets his mind fill up with food recipes his mother would make him for breakfast and then halts because his family never had enough food for all of them to get completely full and Sicheng was ninety nine per cent sure that Vice Admiral Kun was from a rich family judging by his clothes, shoes, the fact he had glasses that looked shiny and new and the fact that he was a fucking Vice Admiral in the navy when he was so young, not much older than himself.

 

Vice Admiral Kun came from money, he was a hundred percent sure now when he thinks fully through it.

 

"Oh fucking hell, I am going to be kicked out of this camp in under a month." Sicheng sighs as he runs a hand through his hair. "Fuck, I left my hat, well, my day is going to be shit from now on." He curses and wraps his thin jacket tighter around himself as he continues to make his way through the snow that laid around him and towards where he was supposed to be.

 

 

**♡♡♡♡♡♡**

 

 

Sicheng opens the door of the small house that Vice Admiral Kun and Rear Admiral slept and spent their free time in. He had been given this information by Captain Seo after he had bumped into vice Admiral Kun and then was shown to where the Captain's office actually was.

 

Sicheng had been in the wrong hall and had felt like an idiot when he realized.

 

The house was silent. Not any sounds of someone walking, water running or someone making their way down the stairs that would lead one up to where Sicheng guessed the two men slept. Sicheng lets his eyes roam the room as he lets the new scene of setting fill his mind. The small hall that he is standing inside of was beautiful and the house had been described as small,but to Sicheng it was far from small. The house’s location was in the outside of the camp and closer to the harbour where the ships was laid to quay. Sicheng hopes he will be sent out on sea as fast as his punishment was over.

 

Sicheng makes his way into the house and once he stands inside the small hall he realizes that not only one of the men that was sleeping up stairs was from a rich family, but both men were.

 

"Yup, I am so going to mess this up and be sent right back home. No working at sea. Fucking hell." Sicheng sighs as he takes his jacket and shoes off.

 

He steps into the living room and halts. The living room was huge. He stands in the middle of it and looks around himself and Sicheng's conclusion is that this living room is as big as the whole house he had grown up in and left just two days ago.

 

The living room was modern and gave off a homey feeling. Pictures of the chairman and pretty colours could be seen all through the room. Big windows was on two of the walls that let big streams of sunshine inside and Sicheng's heart starts to pine for his family and the familiar scenery of his hometown.

 

He hadn’t grown up in a modern and nice home but the homey feeling of the house made the feeling of miss fill his insides.

 

Foot steps can be heard from upstairs and makes Sicheng snap out of his little moment.

 

He lets out a small shit and starts to look for where the kitchen was located.

 

A brown door could be seen when Sicheng turns a little towards the left and he leaps towards the door while praying inside his head that it was the kitchen. Sicheng twists the door knob of the brown door and slowly opens it so the person that was walking upstairs wouldn't be aware that he had been late.

 

When the door opens, Sicheng is met with the view of a kitchen of a bigger size than he was used to. He lets out a breath of relief.

 

Sicheng looks around himself and starts going through the kitchen to memorize where everything is located. The kitchen was filled with new saucepans, cups, plates and cutlery. His eyes was wide as he went through the cupboards of the kitchen.

 

Kun clears his throat as his eyes is focused on the man currently sitting on the floor of his kitchen with a fork in his right hand while he looked at it, almost with a fascinated look. Sicheng looks up at him and his mouth went slack. Vice Admiral Kun is clad in the most stunning silk pyjamas set Sicheng has ever seen and it probably was worth the same as the house he had grown up in, the pair of the  same round glasses that had rested on his face yesterday was sat on the tip of his nose.

 

Sicheng felt his heart skip a beat. Vice Admiral Kun was handsome, like extremely handsome.

 

"Why haven't you started cooking recruit Dong Sicheng?" Rear Admiral Ten says as he appears behind Kun and Sicheng comes back to reality. "To busy looking at handsome men?" Ten teases and Kun sends his elbow into Ten's stomach as he hisses a _'shut up Chittaphon'._

 

Sicheng gets up from where he had just been sat and the two men that had been standing in the door frame, was now gone.

 

Sicheng cooks a fast but filling meal for the two admirals and leaves some breakfast for himself to eat after the two other men in the house has eaten.

 

This would be a scene that would repeat itself every morning while Sicheng carried out his punishment. Sicheng would be sitting on the floor of the kitchen and Kun would join him after he had began taking saucepans and plates out of the cupboards. Sicheng's heart would skip a beat everytime Kun would lean on the door frame and just look at him doing whatever he was doing at the moment and Sicheng would steal glances of the other which ended in Ten teasing him.Every single morning for a month.

 

As the end of the month comes closer, Sicheng feels like has gotten to know Vice Admiral Kun and Rear Admiral Ten better. Kun had noticed that Sicheng had eaten breakfast after the two other men on the floor of the kitchen and Kun had invited him to eat breakfast with them instead of sitting on the cold stone floor.

 

What Sicheng had learnt about the two men was that both were from Beijing and had enlisted at the same time. They were also both from rich families with a lot of connections inside the party. Sicheng had felt like he was excluded in the conversation when the two had talked about their school life in Beijing and that their classrooms had been warm in the winter. This was something Sicheng had never experienced, the time he had went to school it had been cold, even in the summer.

 

Kun had realized that Sicheng wasn't just very pretty, he was also very smart, an enlightened person even though he came from the poorer side of Wenzhou . He had taken a liking to the taller man pretty fast and he had felt like he was disappointing his family and his country but after a week, he stopped giving a shit. The only thing that mattered to Qian Kun was Dong Sicheng.

 

 

**♡♡♡♡♡♡**

 

 

"Sicheng!" Kun yells from upstairs as Sicheng is cooking breakfast for the two of them. Ten had left earlier in the morning to see Captain Se’s and now it’s just the two of them left in the house.

 

"Yes!" Sicheng responds as he continues to flip the eggs he is currently frying.

 

"Please making your way upstairs!" Sicheng drops his spatula. Kun wants him upstairs, an area that he hadn't been allowed to enter by Captain Seo’s and now vice Admiral Kun is requesting him upstairs.

 

"Hurry!" Sicheng takes the eggs of the fire and makes his way up the wooden stairs. The stairs creak slightly under his weight.

 

The second story of the house was even more modern and stunning than the first story. The stairs lent up to a long hall that was decorated with a yellow wall covering that looks expensive. There where doors on each side and a pretty painting was hanging in the end of the hallway.

 

Sicheng can hear Kun moving inside the room furthest down the hall and his hands starts to shake. _Why has he called him up here?_

 

"I'm in here!" Kun yells, his voice loud bu at the same time muffled due to him yelling behind a closed door. Sicheng begins approaching the room that was furthest down the hall.

 

Sicheng stands in front of the door that would lead into Vice Admiral Kun's bedroom and he lets out a shaky breath as he slowly opens the door.

 

Kun is sat on his bed in his two piece silk pajamas Sicheng had become oh so familiar with at this point.

 

Kun pats the space on the bed beside him. Sicheng sits down beside him and looks down at his hands. Kun reaches out and tilts Sicheng's head upwards, so he can look fully at his face that he had thought was stunning from the first time he had ever seen him.

 

"Sicheng, I am not supposed to say this but, I have taken a liking to you." Kun whispers and lets his hand rest on Sicheng's cheek. Sicheng lets out a small laugh and Kun's eyebrows furrows. "Why are you laughing?" Kun asks with worry in his voice.

_Am I about to be rejected?_

 

"I'm laughing because this is so surreal to me. A man like _you_ taken a liking to _me?_ How? I'm _nowhere_ near your level." Sicheng mutters as he turns away from the other.

 

"Oh my god, stop thinking like that and kiss me." Kun says and turns Sicheng's head towards him once again; now holding Sicheng's head between his hands as he caresses his soft cheeks. Kun looks down at Sicheng's lips and up at his eyes again.

 

Sicheng nods his head slowly and begins leaning in. Their lips meets and all Sicheng could focus on was how soft and warm the other's lips where.There were no fireworks exploding in his chest but the feeling of soft, happiness and safety.

 

The kiss was short but still one of the best things that had happened in Sicheng's twenty one years of living. The two rests their foreheads together and Sicheng giggles as he looks at the man in front of him.

 

Maybe joining the navy wasn't that bad after all.


End file.
